


Requests (A MCYT One-shot book)

by Role_Playing_Demon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Role_Playing_Demon/pseuds/Role_Playing_Demon
Summary: Give me requests in the comments and I’ll write the story for you.I will write:FluffAngstMild goreShipsAUsI will NOT write:SmutHeavy goreMajor character deathUnderageRapePedopheilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Requests (A MCYT One-shot book)

-This is a prompt I came up with myself to give you all a little taste of my writing style-

Prompt: Skeppy has had a long day and ends up falling asleep on stream; Bad takes care of him. 

Skeppy laughs as the hacker he was trolling dropped into the abyss a fourth time, causing the player to spam colorful words into the game chat, 

“Oh my god!” Skeppy laughed, “I love this kid!” 

Skeppy hid a yawn with his hand, “God, what to do next,” 

A donation popped up; _Can you sudo them? It’s simple but effective._

Skeppy beamed, “That’s a GREAT idea!” 

Skeppy then spends the next 20 minutes sudoing and trolling the player, eventually kicking him off for hacking. 

“Hmmm,” Skeppy spins in his chair a little, “What to do now?” 

Skeppy logs into TeamSpeak and smiles, “Hey! Bads online, I’ll join him,”

_Buddy joined your channel_.

“Hey?” 

“Hey!” Bad’s voice cut through, “What are you doing,”

“I’m streaming,” Skeppy says, “I was trolling a hacker, but I got bored,” Skeppy hid another yawn, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m streaming as well,” Bad says, “I know it’s later for me, but I missed a stream, and this was the only time I could; I’m just playing wool wars now, wanna join?”

Skeppy nods, “Sure,” he joins the server, “Ready to get destroyed!?”

“HA!” Bad scoffs, “You wish! I’m going to beat you, you little muffin!”

Skeppy laughs, the game begins; Skeppy quickly grabs items in a chest and starts to climb; as soon as he got a good 20 or so blocks up, he was hit by snowballs. 

“Hey!” He shouts, “Was that you?” 

“No..?” Bad asked, then he laughed, “Are you getting targeted!?”

“APPARENTLY!!!” 

Bad laughed before an arrow knocked him off his tower, “NO!”

Skeppy giggles, “Everyone go for Bad!"

“WHAT!? NO!!”

It seems like a few of the players was watching either Bad’s or Skeppy’s streams because half the players immediately stopped what they were doing and targeted Bad. 

“AHHH! NO! STOP!!!” Bad cries as Skeppy laughs loudly. Laughing even harder when Bad’s death message popped into his chat, “Skeppy, you little muffin!” 

Skeppy laughs, “I’m sorry!” he cries through giggles, “I’m so sorry, Bad!”

Bad laughs weakly, “Geppy!!! WHY!!!???”

Skeppy laughs then turns his focus on the game, watching in glee as the player count goes down from six to five to three, then two. 

Skeppy walked over to a chest opening in before having to look away from the screen to cover a giant yawn, 

“Whoa, Skeppy,” Bad said, “That was a big yawn,” 

Skeppy shook his head a little, “Whoo,” he says, “Don’t know where that came fr-”

Skeppy was cut off by the sound of damage being taken; he spun his character around just in time to see his opponent before the words ‘YOU DIED’ appeared on the screen. 

“HEY!” Skeppy shouts, “THAT’S NOT FAIR! I HAD TO YAWN!”

Bad giggled, “Oh my goodness, Skeppy noo!”

Skeppy rubs his eyes and laughs, “I need to go again, that’s not fair!!!”

Bad laughs, “Okay, Geppy! Again!!”

And then went again. And again. And again. Skeppy slowly getting more and more tired. 

“Noooooo!!!” Skeppy yelled as a player killed him, “I was about to kill Bad!”

“YES!” Bad yelled, “Thank you!! Whoever you are!”

Skeppy smiles as he goes to watch Bad; he yawns silently as his eyes slowly start to close, his head drops before jerking back up. Skeppy ignores it, but the chat goes wild.

_Awwwww. He’s sleepy._

_Look how tired he is._

_Skeppy, go to bed!!!_

_#SleepySkeppy_

Skeppy notices the hashtag and looks into the camera, “Guys, no,” he says, muting his mic, “I’m fine! Stop it!” 

Skeppy laughs again as Bad died last minute, “Nooooo!!!! BAD!!!!!”

“I was so close!” Bad yells, “You saw that, right!?”

“Yeah!” Skeppy yawns, “Yeah, I totally did!”

After the game, the two streamers decided to chat for a while. Not knowing how much longer the other was going to stream. 

Skeppy was trying, very hard, to stay awake. He wanted to keep streaming but knew he had to end it soon. 

Bad talked about something random, ranting about memes, he thinks, as Skeppy’s eyes start to close. He fights, but the soothing sound of his friend’s voice causes his eyes to droop further and further down. Skeppy slumps down into his chair as the exhaustion of his day finally catches up to him. Head lolling onto his chest, jaw going slack. Both chats going wild again. 

Bad continues to talk for a moment before realizes Skeppy has gone quiet. 

“Skeppy? Are you there?” After a beat or so of silence Bad speaks again. 

“Skeppy? Come on, you muffinhead, answer me,” 

Bad then looks at his chat. 

_GO TO SKEPPY’S STREAM!!_

_OMG SKEPPY!_

_Awwwww_

Bad looks confused, “Okay, I’ll go to his stream, guys hang on,”

Bad waits for a moment as the steam loads then, 

“Oh my goodness,” He laughs, “Skeppy..” Bad makes cooing noises for a moment before sighing. 

“I’ll see you muffins in a second,” He says, “Hang on,”

Bad gets up from his chair; what the chat didn’t know, and was about to find out, is that Bad was visiting Skeppy, IRL, for the week. 

Bad was shaking his head as he walked over to Skeppy’s room. Quietly opening the door. He mentally prepares himself for the ‘backlash’ then walks into the view of the camera. 

The chat goes wild. Bad squats down next to Skeppy’s chair as he shakes his head, 

“Such a muffin head,” he turns to the screen, “Well, I have to handle this,” he says, gesturing back to the sleeping boy, “I’ll be back on my stream in about 15 minutes,” 

Bad ends Skeppy’s stream then turns to the boy; he gently tucks his arm under Skeppy’s knees, then wraps an arm around his shoulders, then picks him up. 

Bad gently carries Skeppy out of his streaming room, smiling when Skeppy buries his face into the crook of Bad’s neck, mumbling something Bad couldn’t hear. 

Bad gently lays Skeppy down on his bed, “Goodnight Skeppy, I love you,”

Bad moves to the door, 

“Love you too, Bad,” Came the small, mumbled reply.

Bad smiles then gently shut the door.


End file.
